Since the ski season is limited to a few months of the year and, in addition, sufficient snow is a prerequisite for skiing, a series of proposals have already been made for remaining at least in training for also the remaining part of the year. This is important above all because skiing, perhaps more than any other type of sport, makes manifold physical demands on the body and requires the mastery of very different series of movements. An untrained sportsman frequently is not sufficiently fit for these high demands, so that ligament strains and tears, muscle strains and sprains, or even bone fractures result especially in the first days of a skiing vacation, and a vacation, which was intended to be for relaxation, frequently ends up in a hospital.
Various proposals have therefore already been made, for remaining in training also in the snow-free months or outside of the actual winter sport season, for example, by dry skiing exercises, etc. Sport equipment has also already been developed, which simulates at least the individual series of motions or permits these to be carried out. For example, skateboard-like equipment has been created, in which short ski-like supports have been provided with rollers and in this way permit movements which correspond at least to cross-country skiing. All of the previously known sport equipment has almost the same construction, which is similar to that known, for example, from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 89 04 308. They have a support as a base for the shoe of the user, a shoe holder similar to a ski binding and a front wheel and a rear wheel, which are mounted on the support, each on one axis. Two wheels are also frequently provided at the rear. In addition, this previously known equipment has a brake system consisting of a brake and a brake operating mechanism. The latter is accommodated in a ski pole and is connected with the brake by means of a Bowden cable.
It is a disadvantage of the previously known equipment that its materials are expensive, its safety is slight and it does not fully take into consideration the manifold series of motions, stresses and demands made on the sportsman.